1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure which is relatively light weight and flexible and, at the same time, provides protection from very high velocity water jets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,357, issued May 14, 1991 on the application of the inventor herein, describes a protective garment which is useful against high pressure steam. The protection afforded is specific to steam and is very different from the requirements for protection from water jets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,264, issued Oct. 15, 1996 on the application of Charles A. Howland, describes a protective garment with high resistance to penetration by knives and ballistic threats.
International Publication Number WO 96/35578, published Nov. 14, 1996 discloses a composite sheet constructed of resin impregnated nonwoven sheet material to provide protection from abrasion.